Hurt -A RoBul Fanfiction
by Mystical.Jeremy
Summary: Romania's economy is going downhill. Bulgaria finds himself becoming more and more worried about this. What will he do to help? What will he find? Credit to artist of the cover!


**Trigger Warning: Not for those with depression or suicidal thoughts.**

Blue sky. Sun out, shining brightly overhead. A brown haired man stood outside, looking out at the forest just beyond his house. He kept staring, then heard a branch snap suddenly. He jumped, looking around. "Who's there?" He called out, putting his hand up to his forehead as if he was saluting to shield his eyes from the bright light that was the sun. He saw a dot in the forest. A red dot. He walked towards the dot, eventually seeing the silhouette of a person as he neared closer. When he was about only 7 yards away, he recognized the man in front of him. "Romania!"

Bulgaria ran towards his best friend and lover, only to come to a halt about a foot away. His lover looked at him, making eye contact. "What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?" Bulgaria asked, concern thick in his voice. "The people are leaving. They hate our dictator. My economy is going downhill. I don't know what to do, Milen." Romania's face was bruised, with a cut on his cheek. It was obvious the rapid downfall of his economy was taking a toll on him. "You're going to be okay. I promise. Don't hurt yourself or stress out too much, please. Please, please, please don't." Bulgaria whispered, hugging Romania. "I'll do as much as I can to help you. Don't forget that." Romania nodded as a way to say 'Alright'. The strawberry blonde hugged Bulgaria back, sobbing into his shoulder and shaking.

It had been three weeks since that day. Bulgaria had not seen Romania since that day. He was more than worried, he was anxious. Nervous. Scared. Angry. He had sent at least 200 texts to Romania, yet Romania had never replied. Bulgaria, of course, called Hungary as well. She hadn't seen him either. Bulgaria wanted to bang his head on the wall and scream. But, he knew that would do nothing that could help. So, he got up, laced up his boots, threw on a sweater and jeans, and went out to look for the one person he loved more than anyone else. "Please be okay." He said to himself as he walked.

Within an hour, he had arrived at his boyfriends' house, in Bucharest, the capital of România. (Headcanon: Countries are able to arrive in other countries much faster than a human can, so that is how he got there in an hour.) The sky was a murky grey, it looked like it was going to rain. Bulgaria knocked on the wooden door of the small house, waiting patiently for about ten minutes. After there had not even been a single sound from the house, Bulgaria reached for the door handle. He turned the knob, cringing at the doors' horrible creaking noise. He hurriedly walked in, closing the door slowly behind him. He looked around at the living room. Furniture had been carelessly thrown everywhere, it seemed. A couch was lying on its' side, shattered glass next to it. A small table had been snapped in half, the longer half leaning into a hole in the white wall. The shorter piece was near the staircase, at the very back of the room.

"Romania? Are you here?" Bulgaria called out, his voice shaky and raspy. He heard something metal and probably small drop to the floor from upstairs. Bulgaria slowly made his way upstairs, being cautious to not alert Romania, if the noise had been made by him. He heard a hiss of pain as he reached the top of the stairs. He knew Romania was there at that point. He made his way to the first door on the right, where he had heard both of the noises. He inhaled quickly, preparing for whatever he was about to see. He slowly reached toward the door handle, his hand shaking like wild.

Quickly, he opened the door and walked inside.

What he saw, he will never forget. He gasped, and out his hands to his mouth, tears already forming in his eyes. "R-ro..." He crouched, then sat, as if he was crumbling right there and then. There was Romania, shirtless, leaned against the bathtub, a razor in his left hand his arms covered in slowly dripping, scarlet blood. He looked over at Bulgaria, his face wet with tears. "I'm sorry..." His voice cracked as he said those two words. Romania dropped the razor, letting it hit the floor in a small pool of blood that had formed. Bulgaria quickly crawled over to his boyfriend, hugging him. "How long?" He asked. "I-" "How. Long." Bulgaria pulled out of the hug to look Romania in the eyes. Romania quickly looked away, more tears forming in his eyes and falling. "A month." Bulgaria felt like his heart had shattered at that moment. Romania started sobbing, saying things like,"I'm so sorry." And "Please forgive me." Over and over.

"I'm not mad at you. Am I disappointed? Yes, I am." Bulgaria almost sighed. He picked up the razor next to Romania, and threw it into the hallway. Romania looked down. Bulgaria moved next to his boyfriend, lightly grabbing his right arm and observing it. There was about 30 cuts, all bleeding. He had cut open old cuts and made new ones. "Do you know that these aren't going to go away? You're stuck with these until the end of time?" Romania nodded, a sob coming from him as he arched his back and buried his face in his hands.

"Look at me." Bulgaria said softly. "I-I can't..." Romania shook his head. "Yes, you can. Please." Bulgaria wrapped an arm around his lover. Romania, shaking, looked up. He was still avoiding direct eye contact, but he was looking at him nonetheless. That'd have to do. "I'm not mad at you, but I am very disappointed. You should have came to me right away and told me everything instead of injuring yourself like this. I would have helped. But, that day, three weeks ago, you just walked away within five minutes of us talking. Why?" Bulgaria sounded calm as he spoke.

"I didn't want to b-bother you. Or worry you." Romania looked down again. Bulgaria sighed. "You know you wouldn't have bothered me by telling me. I would've helped you. You could have avoided all of this." Romania was silent. Bulgaria chose to speak again,"I never want to find out that you did this to yourself again. No more cutting. Next time you feel this way, come to me immediately. I'm disappointed in you for not doing so in the first place." Romania suddenly hugged Bulgaria as tig as he could, sobbing loudly. Bulgaria wrapped his arms around Romania, rubbing circles in his back while he sobbed.

After about an hour, Romania had calmed down. The two had hugged each other that entire time, both silently refusing to let go. "I need you to promise me something now." Bulgaria said, once Romania's crying had almost stopped completely. "What is it?" Romania said quietly, looking at him. "Promise me you'll never harm yourself again." After about two minutes, Romania nodded. "I promise, I won't." Bulgaria smiled weakly. "Now, let's get your arms cleaned up."

Thanks for reading my angsty, shitty fanfiction.

I hope not too many of you cried. UwU; 

_Happy birthday, Kate, this is for you, you angsty 18 year old!_


End file.
